Scarlet
by LittleMissDragonSlayer
Summary: Alison Wan was a daughter of the Scarlet Dragonfly, an international organization that give underground information to anybody that knows where to look, but she lived an average life. She was getting married in a week, until she caught her fiancee in bed with another woman... again. She finds out she was adopted, and starts new in London with a mission. [Eventual Sherlock/OC]
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone! So this is my first fanfiction on this site! I want you all to know that I'm American. I don't know a lot of British slang, so I'm going to use the terms I know. If you know some British slang I could use in future chapters that would be great!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Sherlock. I only own my OC.**

* * *

A young half asian woman unlocked the door to her small apartment with one hand as the other carried a bag of groceries in the other. She sighed tiredly as she kicked her heels off her sore feet. A double shift of waitressing was really biting her in the ass as she trudged into the kitchen. She plopped the large paper bag onto the counter, and rubbed her stiff shoulder. Her ears suddenly perked up at a soft creaking sound from one of the bedrooms. 'Sean's staying at the university to help a few students... No one's suppose to be home...' She fished out her phone from her back pocket, and dialed the police. "Yes? Hello? My name is Alison Wan, and...I think there is an intruder in my apartment... Please send someone over..." She gave the man on the other end her address, then hung up. She heard another creak. Her mantis green eyes scanned the kitchen, and landed on the knife set. She pulled out a large knife, and slowly made her way to the source of the sound. Her arm raised above her head as she approached her, and Sean's room.

Her free hand gripped the doorknob, and took a few deep breaths. She pushed the door open hard, making it slam against the wall violently. Everything froze around Alison. A loud gasp... A loud female gasp ripped through the air. Alison's eyes widened, and her arm dropped to her side. "Ali..." Sean mumbled as he quickly pulled away from the girl. Alison clenched her teeth, and turned on her heel. "Ali! Wait!" She heard Sean shout after her. Tears prickled her eyes as she heard his heavy footsteps run after her. His sweaty fingertips grazed her neck. "Ali. Babe. Wait a second." He said breathlessly.

Alison growled, and turned around. She slashed the knife at him making a cut under his collar bone. "Wait a second?" She spat. She pointed the knife at him. "You were suppose to be staying after school to help your students." She laughed bitterly. "Wasn't the kind of help I was thinking of." She took a step away from him. "How many times is this, Sean? I lost count after twenty." Alison scowled as Sean opened his mouth to speak. Alison rushed towards him with the knife under his chin. "How many times have I walked in on you with another woman? How many times have you lied to me?!" She screamed. Tears flowed endlessly down her cheeks. She sucked in a shaky breath, and threw the knife onto the ground. "Too much..." She whispered. Her body trembling, and she sniffled. "...Too much for a thousand lifetimes..." She stumbled towards the door, and put her head in her hands. "I'm done." She mumbled. She slowly raised her head to meet Sean's shocked expression.

"W-What?" He managed to stutter out.

Alison glared up at him. "I. AM. DONE." She screamed. She slipped on her heels, and stormed out of the door.

* * *

Alison barely found her way to her mother's house. She was a mess. Her makeup ran down her face, and her eyes were puffy and red. She rang the doorbell, and sniffled. The door opened, and she was quickly invited inside by a worker. A tall asian woman sat behind her desk. She raised her head at the sound of footsteps. Her heart shattered at the sight of her daughter. The woman hurried to Alison, and pulled her into a hug. "Oh my little lotus. I was informed by one of our messengers. I swear that fool will pay for what he's done to you!" She yelled angrily.

Alison shook her head in the hug, and pulled back a little. "No. Nothing will be gained from that..." She sighed, and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I... I just want to get away from here..." She sniffled again. She hesitated before looking her mother in the eye, and sniffled again. "I was told... by Andrew that he's not really my brother... and you're not my real mother..." She unconsciously started to twist a ring on her finger slowly. "Is it true... Chunhua?" She asked using her mother's first name.

Shock spread across Chunhua's face. She sighed softly, and lowered her gaze. She nodded slowly. "My lotus... I don't think I have the right to tell you about your past. Your mother would've wanted you to learn on your own." Chunhua let go of Alison, and walked over to a small drawer in the corner of the living room. She opened the top drawer, and removed a false bottom. Under were stacks of money in different currencies. Chunhua carefully grabbed Alison's purse, and started to pack wads of money. "Your family and I were waiting for the moment you learn you aren't really my daughter... So we saved up this money. This is only part of it. The rest is in a banking account... under the name Dragonetti... That was your... real mother's maiden name..." Chunhua paused, and a small smile. "Your mother and I were very close... Sisters basically..." She mumbled to herself. She glanced at Alison, and shook her head. "Here. This should be enough for you to start a new life..." She slipped the purse onto her shoulder. "You'll find your answers in London." She placed a slip of paper in Alison's hand, and held it tight. "This is your account. Little lotus, I hope you can forgive me for not telling the tru-" Chunhua was quickly cut off by a gentle hug.

Alison squeezed Chunhua tightly. "Thank you so much, mother. I love you."

* * *

**Review if convenient**

**If inconvenient review anyway**

**It could help future chapters**

**LittleMissDragonSlayer**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the prologue!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Sherlock. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Alison twisted a small silver ring around her slender finger nervously. She stared out the window of the taxi as shops, houses, and other buildings ran by. The sun was low in the sky, and shops started to light up. The driver glanced at her through the rear view mirror. Alison had long pin straight dark locks, and a heart shaped face. The driver noticed her fidgeting, and smiled. "First time in London?" Alison looked up at the rear view mirror. She let out a sheepish chuckle, and nodded. The driver chuckled. "Well, don't worry!" The older man encouraged. "London isn't all that scary. Now is this where you will be staying?" He asked as he scanned the old buildings. He looked down at the card she had handed him, and slightly narrowed his eyes. A white card with a single red dragonfly.

Alison shrugged. "I'm... I don't know really." She stated quietly. The driver raised a brow at her American accent. She slung her purse on her shoulder, and smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry I made you drive such a long way." She opened her purse, but was quickly cut off by the man raising his hand. He shook his head, and smiled. Alison gaped at him. "Oh no! I couldn't-" The driver turned to face her, and held out the card. He gave her a nod. Alison smiled as she took the card. She thanked him quietly, and stepped out of the cab. She waved at the car pulled away. Her hand dropped to her side, and she looked down at the card.

-One Hour Ago-

Alison lazily unlocked the door of her two star hotel room, and crashed onto the bed face first. She had been flying for eleven hours, and she was exhausted. She didn't even care that she was still wearing her jacket, and high heels. Her eyes slowly closed for some well deserved sleep. Suddenly someone banged loudly on her door. Her eyes snapped open, and she groaned loudly in annoyance. The banging continued. Alison pushed herself off the bed, and stomped over to the door. She practically ripped the door off its hinges. She opened her mouth to yell, but quickly shut it. A janitor stood in front of her. He slapped on a fake smile. "Hi! I believe this is yours?" He stated in an overly friendly voice. The woman looked down at the small white card in his hand. She looked up at him surprised, and gingerly grabbed it from him. She smiled warmly at him. The janitor quickly relaxed, and returned the gesture. "It's a pleasure to meet you Alison Dragonetti." Alison nodded, and took a step back. The man wheeled his cart away as she slowly closed her door.

The card had another paper attached to it. [Show this to a taxi driver. When you get there there is a map under it. Good luck Miss. Dragonetti. We will watch over you] Alison sighed as she hopped into the shower to wake up, and changed into a black and white striped long sleeved shirt tucked into a black circle skirt, a light brown waist belt, black stocking under black thigh highs, black combat boots, a knitted dark grey scarf with a matching slouchy beanie. She quickly drew on her eyeliner, and slung her purse on her shoulder. She looked down at the small silver ring with a single diamond. She sighed heavily, and slid it down her ring finger. She ran out of the hotel, and called a taxi.

-Present-

Alison picked at one of the corners, and peeled off the thin white layer with the address written on it. Under it revealed a detailed map of the area around her. She looked up, then down at the map as she navigated to her real destination. By the time she got there it was dark. street lamps were lit, and...police lights? She spotted a pair of men step out of a taxi. She watched them for a second, then followed them. "Hello freak!" A woman greeted. Without thinking Alison started to analyze the woman's movements. She completely blocked out any noises other than the woman standing on the other side of the tape. Alison wasn't sure how long she was standing there, but it was long enough for the group to notice her. "Excuse me. Miss. What are you doing here?" The woman named Sally asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Alison snapped back to reality, and noticed the three staring at her. She opened her mouth to explain, but instead barfed out everything she could read about Sally. "You're leaning on your back leg, shoulders hunched upwards, and your head is cocked to the side. Your front foot is pointed forward towards the main road. Either you strongly dislike this man in front of you or you feel hostile towards me. Most likely both." She paused, and her eyes hopped from Sally to the two men. "This man-" She gestured to the taller of the two. "-must be a pain since the moment you saw him your entire face flashed annoyance, and anger. Oddly enough you maneuver your body to look at him when he talks to you. So you must hold some respect for him. You made a snarky comment about his colleague because you feel uncomfortable. Most common way of self defence is humor." A sly smirk spread across her lips. "You shift from side to side, and you hold your radio tightly." Alison snickered silently as Sally quickly loosened her grip, and her eyes darting all over the place. "Now you refuse to make eye contact. You're hiding something that you know will be found out. You shouldn't feel anxious. You merely spent a night at a friends house last night, right?" Alison smirked. "I was invited if you're wondering. Now are you going to let me through?" Sally glared at her as she raised her radio to her lips. Alison mentally slapped herself, as the tape was raised. She kept a straight face as she walked over to the building.

"That was... Amazing." A voice beside her stated. Alison looked over, and nodded. The voice belonged to the shorter of the two men. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties, and obviously confused. "I'm John Watson by the way, and he's Sherlock Holmes." Alison examined John for a moment. 'Awkward, and most likely hasn't had a stable relationship with a woman since he went to war.' Her eyes darted towards Sherlock, but he had walked ahead of them before she could read his face. Alison turned back to John, and smiled.

"Alison W-.. uh...Dragonetti." She stated in an even tone. She looked up as they saw a man walk out with a large scowl. Alison stared at the man walking towards Sherlock. "Straight shoulders, long strides, chin slightly held high. He screams over confidence. He purses his lips, and only removes and balls up one glove in his hand. Probably making a simple stress ball. Obvious signs that he also dislikes Sherlock." She mumbled lowly. John overheard her and stared at her surprised.

Alison tuned back, and watched Sherlock converse with Anderson. "And is your wife away long?" He asked with a smirk.

Anderson frowned. "Oh, don't pretend you worked that out. Someone told you that." He practically spat.

Sherlock frowned. "Your deodorant told me that" Anderson looked at him confused. Sherlock smirked. "It's for men." His shoulders rising to emphasize 'men'.

Anderson's face twisted, and he immediately became defensive. "Of course it's for men! I'm wearing it!"

Sherlock tilted his head to look at Sally. "So is Sergeant Donovan." Alison smirked as she watched shock slap them in the face. " I'm not implying anything. I'm sure came over for a nice chat!" He stated as he passed Sally. He opened the door, then looked back. "I'm sure she scrubbed your floors, going by the state of her knees" He smirked, and walked inside.

Alison held back a snicker as she passed the two still in shock. Alison followed him into a small room. "You should wear one of these" Sherlock instructed both John and Alison. Alison looked at the blue onesie suits, and shook her head. A man glanced at her and John wearily. "They're with me, Lestrade." Sherlock simply stated. Lestrade finished zipping up his suit, and walked up the stairs. Sherlock follows with John behind him, and Alison in the back.

Lestrade started to fill the group in. "Her name is Jennifer Wilson-" Alison froze mid-step. Her eyes widened, then she quickly pulled her blank expression again. "-according to her credit cards." He stated. "We're running through them now for contact details. She hasn't been here long" He turned towards the door Jennifer was in. "Some kids found her." Alison wrinkled her nose as she stepped into the room. Her right hand found her ring, and started to twist it as she spotted Jennifer on the ground. Sherlock stared at the body for a moment.

"Shut up" He glanced at Lestrade, who looked at Sherlock confused. "You're thinking. It's annoying." Alison slowly walked over to see the face of Jennifer. She frowned, and squatted down to get a closer look. The others watched her as she examined Jennifer's face. She stood up, and started to twist her ring again. Sherlock watched her carefully. "Did you know her?" He asked in a slight bored tone.

Alison looked up at him, and shrugged. "You could say that... She slept with my fiancee." She paused, then quickly changed the subject. "I can only state the obvious here... She was depressed before she died. Something personal, something that's been going on for majority of her life. Most likely her love and/or sex life." She started to twist her ring slowly as she thought. Lestrade walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. He nodded with a small sympathetic smile. Alison leaned against wall as Sherlock examined Jennifer's body. Alison was deep in thought as she let her eyes follow Sherlock. Her eyes snapped towards the door as it clicked open. A policeman stepped in, and looked at Alison. She pulled her hand away from her ring, and looked up at the tall African man. He smiled as he tapped his ear. Alison pushed herself off the wall as he walked over to her.

He bent down to her ear, and whispered lowly. "Hello Alison. We found someone that could help you." He swiftly placed a white card into her purse, and pulled back. Alison mouthed a small 'thank you' and smiled. He nodded with a small smile before leaving. No one seemed to notice that a police officer just walked in and out of the room, or they just ignored it.

"Sherlock. There was no suitcase!" Lestrade stated.

Sherlock stared at Lestrade, then ran out the door. "Suitcase! Did anyone find a suitcase? Wha there a suitcase in this house?" He shouted as he quickly descended the stairs. He looked back at Lestrade. "These people take the pills themselves. They chew, they swallow the pills themselves. There are clear signs even you lot couldn't miss." Lestrade grumbled, and leaned over the railing to look at Sherlock. He looked up at him and John. "It's murder. All of them. I don't know how. They're not suicides. They're killings, serial killings." Sherlock smiled, and clapped his hands together. "We got ourselves a serial killer. I love those. There's always something to look forward too" He quickly descended another flight of stairs. "Her case! Where did it go? Did she eat it? Someone was there, and took her case." He yelled. He started to mumble to himself.

"Maybe she checked into a hotel or-" John suggested.

"No she never made it to a hotel. Look at her hair! She color coordinates her lipstick with her jacket! She'd never leave a hotel with her hair looking-" He quickly cut himself off, then smiled. "Oh!" He looked up. "Serial killers are always hard. You have to wait for them to make a mistake." Alison tilted her head, and leaned over the railing to look at Sherlock. He was completely ecstatic. He started shouting orders leaving Lestrade and the others confused.

"What was the mistake?" Lestrade shouted.

Alison watched as Sherlock ran back and yelled. "PINK!"

Alison smiled widely as she watched him run off, and backed away from the railing. "Amazing." She mumbled to herself. "Absolutely... Brilliant." She smiled as she looked at Lestrade and John. "Uhm...something came up. I have to go, but here's my number. Call if there's anything I might be able to help you with." She handed both of them a slip of paper with a warm smile. The two nodded, and she slowly made her way back outside. She called a taxi.

A woman smiled at her, waiting for an address. "Where to, love?"

Alison pulled out a small card with the same dragonfly on it. "Uh... 221B... Baker street. Please"

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! I just want to give a quick thank you to:**

**Wolf and Leopards**

**Satine Gold**

**SgtTarkus**

**Frostivy**

**for following, reviewing , or favoriting my story!**

**Thank you for staying with this story so far, and I hope you enjoy this chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Sherlock. I only own my OC's**

**[NOTE] I forgot to mention that I know very little about Micro-expression and body language reading. Most of what I say is researched, or made up.**

**[Update] A few typo's and fixed it a bit. Thank you to Frostivy for pointing those out! **

* * *

Alison yawned quietly as she shut the taxi door behind her. She pulled out her cellphone from her purse, and sighed. It was almost eight in the afternoon. She hasn't slept in over fourteen hours. She stared at the door in front of her nervously. She looked at the golden '221B' above a golden knocker, then down at her card. She took a deep breath, and pocketed it. She raised her arm to the knocker, and rapped it twice. She took a step back, and started to twist her ring. 'What kind of person could they be?' She thought. 'A kind housekeeper? A quiet tenant?' Her eyes widened, and started to wring her hands. 'They could be crazy! O-or a cold-blooded psychopath!' She jumped at the sound of a womans heels hitting the floor. "Coming! Coming!" An old woman's voice called. Alison let out a long sigh of relief. It was sweet, and almost motherly. The soft click of the locks made Alison straighten up a bit. The door opened to reveal a short old woman with a warm smile. "Hello dear, is there something I can do for you?" Alison cleared her throat, and nodded.

She took out the card, and handed it to the woman. "I... Uhm... Hello ma'am. My name is Alison. Alison W-...Dragonetti..." She quickly corrected herself, and watched the woman take the card. 'Eyebrows raised, eyes widened, and her hand covering her mouth.' A smile spread across the woman's lips. She carefully took Alison's hand, and led her inside. Alison followed the woman into her apartment. "uhm..." She mumbled as she was seated on the couch, and shifted on the plastic covers. "...Ma'am I-"

The woman smiled, and patted her shoulder. "Oh call me Mrs. Hudson , pet!" Alison raised a brow, and nodded slowly. Mrs. Hudson smiled, and patted her shoulder again before walking over to her kitchen. "How about I make you a nice cuppa" She said over her shoulder. Alison tilted her head. 'Cuppa?' She paused for a moment until she heard the sound of water being poured into a kettle. Alison facepalmed, and sighed. 'TEA. She's making a cup of TEA. I should've learned some british slang before I came here...' Alison sighed again as Mrs. Hudson entered the room. Concern washed over her face. "Are you alright, Alison? You look awfully tired." Alison looked up at , and smiled tiredly.

She chuckled. "Yeah..." She yawned quietly. "I actually just arrived this morning, and I never got the chance to sleep." She yawned again, and laid back into the uncomfortable couch. Her head started to pound, and her eyes burned every time she blinked. Alison flinched at the high pitched scream of the boiling kettle. hurried into the kitchen, and the smell of earl grey filled the air. Alison relaxed at the sent. Her eyes closed as she imagined she was in America again. She was sitting on her favorite armchair, and held a mug of earl grey close to her lips. The sound of light guitar music made her look up in her fantasy. Sean sat on the floor lazily strumming his guitar. Their eyes met, and he flashed her a heart-warming smile. Alison opened her mouth to say something, but she snapped back to reality at the sound of entering the living room.

Alison opened her eyes, and sighed. 'Why are you thinking about that idiot?!' She scolded herself mentally. held a mug of piping hot tea, and set it down on the coffee table with a soft clinking noise. She sat down next to Alison and smiled. "Your mother was a wonderful woman. She lived here for a little bit..." Her face twisted in confusion. "She didn't have you though. When were you born dear?"

Alison took a sip of her tea, and frowned. "... December 25, 1985"

Mrs. Hudson pouted. "That's odd. You would have been ten, when she lived in the flat next to mine..." Alison frowned deeply. 'I was already living with Chunhua by then... My mother was still alive?' Alison felt hurt. Mrs. Hudson noticed Alison's hurt expression, and tried to change the subject. "Well, you're welcome to stay here for the night." She offered. A gentle smile crawled onto Alison's tense lips. "221A is vacant, unless you already have a flat." Alison sipped her tea, and shook her head. Mrs. Hudson smiled widely. "Wonderful!" She cheered. Alison chuckled, and took a sip of her tea. Mrs. Hudson quickly excused herself, and made her way to her room. Not a minute later she was back with a stack of clothes. "I couldn't help but notice you don't have a suitcase, and i'm guessing you'd like a change of clothes." She extended her arms. "These were my granddaughters. She visited a few days ago, and left some clothes behind. If anything doesn't fit feel free to borrow anything." Alison smiled, and took the clothes from her. 'She's so kind...' She thought. 'I've only been here for ten minutes, and she treats me like her own...' Alison thanked her, and was guided to the bathroom. "Oh, I have a few errands before I retire for the night. Will you be alright on your own?" Alison smiled, and nodded before closing the bathroom door behind her.

* * *

After a long shower, Alison felt one hundred times better. She tried on the clothes gave her, and frowned. The jeans fitted perfectly fine, but the shirt squeezed her in all the wrong places. She struggled to remove the shirt, and found 's room. She felt a bit guilty searching the room, but found a large white button up shirt anyway. She slipped on the shirt, and buttoned it up. 'This must have belonged to her husband' She observed. She paused. 'I could add my belt' She thought. Alison ran back to the bathroom, and picked up her waist belt. She looped it around herself, and stared into her reflection. She glanced at her messy damp hair, and quickly twisted it into a neat bun. She fixed her fringe, and smiled. She slowly walked into the living room, and sat down. She stretched, and sighed contently. This was her new beginning. She flinched at the sudden sound of the front door hitting the wall loudly.

" Mrs. Hudson? Mrs. Hudson!" A familiar male voice shouted as he closed the door behind him. The man stomped up the stairs, and up to his apartment. He paced the floor loudly. " I need your phone!" He shouted again. Alison stood up from the couch, and stood silently as she listened him stomping around his apartment. 'I know that voice... What was his name again?' She scratched the back of her head, and started to twist her ring slowly. She closed her eyes. She frowned as she listened to his footsteps. 'Long strides, and light steps. Heel-toe pattern... eight and a half shoe size.' She ran through her memory of men with that exact foot pattern. She sighed as she swiped away faces that didn't match, then suddenly everything dissolved at the loud knock on the front door.

Alison listened for the man upstairs to grab it, but it was silent. Alison sighed, and slipped on a pair of black flats that she found in the guest room. She quietly made her way to the front door, and opened it. She was a bit surprised to see John. His expression mirrored hers. "Oh... Hello . You...uh live here?" Alison smiled, and moved out of the way so he could come in.

"Call me Alison, and offered the... uh flat next to hers. I haven't really gotten the chance to check it out." She explained. John nodded. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Alison broke the silence. "Do you live here, ?" John looked at her and licked his lips. '...A nervous habit?' Alison thought.

"Uh. Yeah... I just moved into the flat upstairs." He pointed upwards, then smiled. "You can call me John." Alison nodded, and returned the smile. "Is Sherlock up there?" John asked curiously. Alison's eyes widened for a split second. She mentally scolded herself for not figuring that out quick enough. She nodded slowly. John licked his lips again. "Right... Thank you." He limped towards the staircase, then looked back at her. "Would you... Uh... like a cup of tea?" He offered sheepishly. Alison smiled. Despite the fact she already had a whole mug, she couldn't say no. She nodded,and followed him up the stairs. Alison tilted her head at the soft groan from upstairs. John stopped in front of the door, and Alison looked over his shoulder. Sherlock laid on the couch holding his left forearm. John shrugged as he walked into the room. "What are you doing?" He asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

Alison leaned against the door frame. Sherlock seemed a lot calmer than he was when he first came home. His eyes opened lazily. "Nicotine patch." He stated in a dull tone. He pulled up his sleeve, exposing three patches. Alison frowned. 'That can't be healthy...' She thought. "Helps me think." He inhaled deeply. "It's impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London these days." Alison looked around the room. It was cluttered with papers, and boxes. She pushed herself off the wall, and sat down on an armchair next to the fireplace. She sat there quietly. She was good at that; being quiet. She learned that it was easier to observe people when they didn't notice you. "Badnews for brainwork." Alison shifted in the chair as she heard John walk towards her. She took the mug of tea with a silent 'thank you'.

"Good news for breathing" John stated as he limped towards the window.

"Boring." Sherlock mumbled. Alison scoffed at that, and sipped her tea. She wrinkled her nose. 'Too much sugar.' She cleared her throat, and set the mug onto the closest table.

John stared at Sherlock's arm, and raised a brow. "Is that three patches?"

Sherlock placed his palms together, and pressed his index fingers against his lips. 'Some form of a thinking pose' Alison observed. "This is a three-patch problem." Alison hummed in interest. Her alto note surprised Sherlock. He snapped his head towards her, and stared at her. His eyes darted all over her. "Twenty-eight years old. Chipped nail polish, so you don't care for them often. Right handed, and you cut your inner right pointer finger. The scar is to jagged for office papers, no. You worked as a waitress at a cheap diner. Two cheap diners to be exact. Must be hard to work with cracked plates." Sherlock's eyes landed on her ring. "You're engaged, but not happily." Alison flinched at the last part. Sherlock's eyes sparked with interest. "Oh. Not anymore?" Alison moved her gaze to the wall above him. "You still have your ring. If you had left him, you would've given the ring back. Out of rage or sadness. So he must have left you. Most likely with a the woman he was sleeping with." Alison's eyebrows knitted together. A shot of pain ripped through her chest. Her gaze dropped to the floor. She started to twist the ring subconsciously. John looked at Sherlock as if he was trying to tell him to stop, but Sherlock ignored him. "Oh. I see." He smirked a little. "You left him, but you still feel sentimental about him. You keep the ring to remind you about him. Even though you moved here to forget." A small satisfied smirk seemed to mock Alison.

"Sherlock!" John said sternly. Sherlock looked up at him with a brow raised. John scowled, and shook his head. Sherlock looked at him confused. He didn't do anything wrong. He was merely stating what he observed about the girl he saw at the crime scene. He couldn't really put a name to her face. Then, the sound of a soft sob reached him. The chair scraped against the floor as Alison thrusted herself to her feet. Her head in her hands as she bolted down the stairs. Sherlock stared at the doorway for a moment slightly shocked, then back at John. John crossed his arms, and shook his head. "You just had to show off." He muttered as he disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

Alison sat in Mrs. Hudson's Apartment. She was curled up on the couch hugging a throw pillow. She wiped her cheeks in frustration. 'Stop crying! You're such a fool for crying over Sean!' She sniffled, and twisted her ring off her finger. Her bloodshot eyes narrowed at the band. 'Stupid! Stupid!" She scowled at the sound of Sherlock and John descending the stairs. She could hear John mutter angrily. "I don't care. You're apologizing when we get back" Alison smiled a little, but it quickly faded. She looked down at the ring again, and frowned. 'I don't need this.' She threw the ring into the trash across the room. A wave of triumph made Alison grin. She felt better with that piece of junk away from her. She hopped off of the couch, and made her way to the guest room. When she opened the door, her eyes widened.

* * *

Sean was running frantically around their room. The bed was nearly flipped, and the books were removed from their shelves. Sean looked up at Alison, and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Ali! I know, I know. We're beyond late for your cousin's wedding." Alison tilted her head, and looked down. She was wearing her bridesmaid dress. A yellow dress with an orange flower pinned onto it. "I can't leave this house without my ring-I could have sworn it was here!" Sean sighed as he dug through his dresser. Alison remembered this night. 'I got mad at him for losing his ring a few weeks before the wedding, and he promised that he wouldn't leave the house if he didn't have his ring.' A small smile tugged on the corner of her mouth. Sean looked up at Alison, and stopped throwing papers around. Their eyes locked, and he smiled warmly. "Uh... Maybe we can just send them a basket or something..." He chuckled, and stood up. He cupped Alison's face gingerly. "Ali... I-"

* * *

Alison's eyes snapped open at the sound of heavy footsteps stomping up the stairs. She groaned, and sat up. She patted the side table as she rubbed her eyes. 'Mrs. Hudson must be back...' She thought as she heard the woman arranging a few things in the kitchen. Cupboards opening, and shutting. Alison rolled her shoulder slowly. 'Did I pass ou-' She froze at the absence of a small metal band. She quickly jumped out of bed, and stared at the table. "Oh no..." She mumbled. She nearly ripped the room apart, but quickly remembered whee her ring was. She dashed out of the room, and into the living room. She grabbed the trash bin, and dug through the crumbled papers. She gasped when she grazed her ring, and snatched it from the bottom. She slid the ring back on her finger, and twisted it slowly as she curled up on the floor. "You're such an idiot..." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading~**

**I want to give a MAJOR thank you to Frostivy. This wonderful person messaged me some idea's for future chapters! It would be nice if you send me a few ideas too! If you want to though. I'm not forcing you!**

**Thank you again, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
